Shinobilicious
by T'Liana
Summary: Rock Lee, Kohona's Noble Green Beast, is shinobilicious. Parody to Fergie's 'Fergalicious' feat. Will..


This is absolute crack. I have no idea where it came from but I have no regrets. All you Rock Lee fans, feel free to leave a review!

o.O.o

 **Shinobilicious**

One, two three, huh?

/

Kohona listen up, 'cause at this feast

You're getting a speech from your Noble Beast

/

Shinobilicious ninja mission I can draw the logo

In the dojo when I train I always do it solo.

Girls they see me, they can't reach me.

I'm so dreamy, they're so needy.

Their attention I condemn.

But I'm sure they have their reasons.

/

Shinobilicious (so ambitious)

My eyebrows ain't ridiculous.

In fact they're quite prodigious,

When drunk I get capricious.

I'm not vicious (yeahhh)

That make them girls call "Rock! Rock!"

And they be climbing up the walls to watch me train a lot (one, two three, huh?)

/

Shinobilicious (I'm hot, hot)

Shinobilicious (I make the girls call "Rock! Rock!")

Shinobilicious (They'll want to tie the knot)

Shinobilicious (N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Noble Green Beast!)

/

Shinobilicious nin-,

Shinobilicious nin-,

Shinobilicious nin-nin-nin-nin-nin-nin-nin-nin-nin-nin-nin-nin

Shinobilicious ninja mission I am never lazy.

The girls they walk up to me,

Asking "do you like this daisy?"

I'm the R to the O to the C the K the LEE,

And the Cherry Blossom's always been the flower for me.

/

Shinobilicious (so ambitious)

My body's so delicious

Comes from hours in the gym where workouts aren't fictitious

They're judicious (uh huh!)

To make them girls call "Rock! Rock!"

And they be climbing up the walls to watch me train a lot (one, two, three, huh?)

/

Shinobilicious (I'm hot, hot)

Shinobilicious (I make the girls call "Rock! Rock!")

Shinobilicious (They'll want to tie the knot)

Shinobilicious (N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Noble Green Beast!)

/

Maybe, Maybe, Maybe,

Since I train hard lately,

If I get complacent.

All the time would go to waste.

Can't be hasty, hasty,

Must train daily, daily.

To look so tasty, tasty,

It'll make girls crazy.

/

N to the O, to th – The Noble Green Beast. N to the O, to th – The Noble Green Beast.

S to the H, to th licious, to the S, to the H, to the, to the, hit it Rock Lee

/

All the time I turn around the girls all gather round to look me up and down, blush, giggle and say "mmm"

I think I should say it now – I don't wanna steal your girl and if she comes to me I ain't gonna take her.

'Cause I have my one and only though she doesn't see it clearly but when she sees my body we're gonna have a party.

Since I know I'm hot, and she doesn't know exactly what she's got

'Cause they say I'm...

/

Shinobilicious (so ambitious)

My eyebrows ain't ridiculous.

In fact they're quite prodigious,

When drunk I get capricious.

I'm not vicious (yeahhh)

That make them girls call "Rock! Rock!"

And they be climbing up the walls to watch me train a lot (lot, lot, lot)

/

One, two, three, huh?

My body's so delicious

Comes from hours in the gym where workouts aren't fictitious

They're judicious (uh huh!)

To make them girls call "Rock! Rock!"

And they be climbing up the walls to watch me train a lot (one, two, three, huh?)

/

Shinobilicious (hey, hey, hey, hey)

Shinobilicious (hey, hey, hey, hey)

Shinobilicious (hey, hey, hey, hey)

Shinobilicious, N-N-N-N-N-N-N Noble Green Beast!

Shinobilicious (hey, hey, hey, hey)

Shinobilicious (hey, hey, hey, hey)

Shinobilicious (hey, hey, hey, hey)

Shinobilicious, N-N-N-N-N-N-N Noble Green Beast!

/

N to the O, to th – The Noble Green Beast. N to the O, to th – The Noble Green Beast.

N to the O, to th – The Noble Green Beast. N to the O, to the, to the (one, two, three, huh?)

S to the H, to th licious, to the S to the H, to th licious, to the

S to the H, to th licious, to the S, to the H, to the, to the, to the (one, two, three, huh?)

/

N to the O, to th – The Noble Green Beast. N to the O, to th – The Noble Green Beast.

N to the O, to th – The Noble Green Beast. N to the O, to the, to the (one, two, three, huh?)

S to the H, to th licious, to the S to the H, to th licious, to the

S to the H, to th licious, to the S, to the H, to the, to the, to the…

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
